


只是一个摸鱼

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 一个雷人摸鱼，路人和潘潘，潘潘模特设定，双性和OOC都有
Relationships: 路人/潘万里
Kudos: 6





	只是一个摸鱼

负责给模特穿上衣服并且整理的年轻人是新来的，他要对潘万里“动手动脚”，但是又害怕多余的动作会被骂，可是又忍不住内心的冲动，他直勾勾地盯着拍摄时表情严肃的潘万里，然而拍摄中途休息时潘万里会立马放松下来哈哈大笑，和工作人员们聊的特别开心。

他不再过于紧张，和化妆师一同上前替潘万里整理衣物妆容，但他的手不小心碰到了模特鼓起来的胸部，潘万里说话的声音顿了一下，且尾音有些怪异，他抬头看了看四周，好像除了他没有人注意到这一变化，可能因为他先天听力就比别人好。除此之外，年轻人每次一靠近潘万里，就能听到什么东西在嗡嗡作响，而且他有时候皱着一张脸像在隐忍什么，在休息时会不停打开手机和人聊天。年轻人只当是他比较忙，手机一直在用最小的震动提醒消息。

拍摄结束之后，潘万里急匆匆地离开了，年轻人也叹口气放松紧绷的身体，准备去厕所解决他运动裤里硬的不行的玩意儿。结果一推开厕所的大门，敏感的听力就又捕捉到了嗡嗡的声响，貌似还有人在小声喘息，听起来似乎是身体不太舒服。出于好心他前去敲隔间的门，不知道是不是吓到了里面的人，一声惊喘听的他心惊肉跳，他赶紧继续敲门问有没有事，没想到门竟然开了。

刚才还在拍照的人，现在坐在隔间的马桶上，身上还穿着公司为他贴身定制的深蓝色西装，只是衣衫不整，西装外套没有脱掉，但里面的白T被推到胸上面，牛仔裤被脱到小腿，而股间打开，一根细线从……年轻人没见过世面，他第一次看到双性人，不过他知道怎么形容这么漂亮的器官——白虎。

没有毛的穴吃着一根细线，细线那头不用想就知道是跳蛋，在淫水的浸泡下跳蛋不停往外滑，而潘万里就不停地把跳蛋塞回去，捂着嘴巴享受快感和高潮。年轻人还没反应过来就见面前的人颤巍巍地站了起来，慢慢靠近他，用不大的手隔着裤子抚摸他发烫的阴茎，这么直白的勾引，换谁都忍不住。他急忙把人搂在怀里反手关上隔间的门，低下头去啃咬通红的耳朵，手则顺着脊背蜿蜒的曲线一路向下，手指滑过挺翘的两半臀部的中间，到达让人心神向往的地方。

他拔掉跳蛋，只听啵的一声，怀里的人喘了一下，年轻人粗糙的手指取而代之插了进去，湿热的穴道一口气吃进去三根手指，紧紧咬着不放。潘万里像是饥渴的人喝到了水般长舒一口气，整个人软在另一个拥抱中，撅着屁股被人用手指草干，把所有呻吟和尖叫吐在年轻人凌乱的衣物里，穴道里的淫水喷涌而出，顺着颤栗的大腿往下滑。

潘万里还是觉得不够，呻吟着求年轻人草进来，他破碎的声音诉说着他的逼好痒，他下面想吃大几把。刚说完就被人翻了个身压在马桶上，浅窄的阴道立刻被粗壮的阴茎捅穿，潘万里差一点没站住，把嘴埋在手背上尖叫，身体尚未适应，年轻人就操弄起来，他骂潘万里是个婊子，里面嗦得那么紧，又往里捅了捅就已经感觉到前头碰到了子宫口。

他动了坏心眼，把人拉起来靠着自己，捂住潘万里的嘴，下面越来越快地往里插，潘万里被插的直哆嗦，眼泪滑进头发里，他已经忘了怎么吞咽口水，它们被堵住糊满了下半张脸，但他不忘伸出舌头舔年轻人的手心。对于潘万里来说，这已经足够多，不成想年轻人拾起被遗忘的跳蛋贴到了他红肿的阴蒂上，而跳蛋一直没有停过，始终保持高速在跳动，因为开关不在他这里。潘万里在年轻人的禁锢下扭动求饶，模糊地叫着太多了他不行了让他高潮射出来，他一只手“努力”地扒拉着年轻抓着跳蛋的手，另一只却揪着自己敏感的乳头拉扯。

突然手机铃声响了，年轻人把手机从潘万里的外套口袋里拿出来，在潘万里还没反应过来的时候接通电话，贴在他的耳边。小男友的声音从听筒那边传来，潘万里喘息哭泣着，张嘴只有好舒服好爽，或者求饶让他射出来，他一边因为害怕被发现而颤抖，又一边因为这种偷偷摸摸的行为而愉悦。小男友问他跳蛋让他这么爽吗，他想答应但是一出口就是破碎的呻吟，最后变成了嗯嗯啊啊，没有人再理电话里的人。

年轻人不让潘万里高潮，潘万里涨红脸捂着肚子，已经站不起来了，要不是被人托着他应该整个人倒在地上。身后人最后几下的冲刺差点让他爽昏过去，精液一股股地射进子宫，敏感的身体又累积了一次高潮，当阴茎抽出来的时候，潘万里紧紧抓住年轻人的衣服，跪坐在地上，仰着头张着嘴，已经叫不出声，下身一大股一大股的水夹杂着精液喷流了出来。年轻人只轻轻扭了一下就剥开潘万里的手，赶紧穿好衣服落荒而逃，没了支撑的潘万里摔倒在一地淫靡上，继续他忘乎所以的高潮。

年轻人打开厕所的门，迎面就是一个拿着手机的人，而手机屏幕上是正在和“小狐狸”通话中，他有时候希望自己的听力不要那么好，他完全不想知道从那里面传出来的呻吟和背后厕所里的几乎重合。


End file.
